Janos
Janos belongs to Avalon. Do not steal or edit or use without permission. Coding by me. Appearance Janos has a SandWing tail, and wings but has NightWing legs and head. His scales are like that of a SandWing. He has a SandWing sail. His main scales are sand colored that fade to black down his legs and his tail. His belly is bright tan and match his membrane. His wing membrane has spashes of black with silver dots like stars. His horns and claws are light tan and match his belly. His eyes are pale blue. His spine is grey fading to black near the top. He normally wears a single small feather earing on his right ear and has a leather pouch around his neck filled with healing herbs. Personality Janos is very kind and he is a dragon anyone would trust their life with. He is smart and knows who to trust and is hard to fool. When he is angry, he becomes very scary and intimidating with his deep voice. He knows how to calm a troubled mind. He is excellent in medicine and has a small hospital in the scorpion den where he treats dragons of all ages. Young dragons call him Father Medica which means healing in latin. History Janos hatched in the Sand Kingdom. He lived with his father who was a SandWing and traded a lot. Janos always liked adventure as a dragonet but his father kept telling him it would only get him into trouble and if he wanted to be successful, he would have to become a merchant like him. Janos still had his thrill for adventure but at the same time, learned his father's ways. His father made a big trade and received many medical supplies which he planed on selling to Queen Oasis. Janos found the medicine interesting and decided to become a healer. When his father went to the place to sell his medicines, Janos found a current healer in Oasis's army and was accepted as an apprentice. Janos became excellent at anesthesia and earned lots of money. One day when he was visiting one of the coastal towns, he stumbled upon a SeaWing who was near death. Janos gave her medicine and saved her. Janos took the SeaWing to his home and nurtured her back to health. He learned that the SeaWing was really a NightWing SeaWing hybrid named Jewelseeker. Jewelseeker explained to him that her family kicked her out and that she has been wandering the coast for weeks. Janos felt pity for her and allowed her to stay with him. Eventually they fell in love and married. They had a dragonet together named Northstar. Janos worked really hard to provide for his family but a few years later he found out that Jewelseeker had been spending much of the money on jewelry. Without that money, the family fell into debt. Janos blamed Jewelseeker for the debt. HE worked harder and harder to pay off the debt but Jewelseeker only grew sour. Janos finally decided to leave so he took Northstar and left their den. While he was wandering the desert, he was captured by Burn's guards who took him to her. He learned about Queen Oasis's death but Burn demanded that his debt be paid off. Janos agreed to fight in her army to pay the debt. He left Northstar in the Scorpion Den and left to fight. Being on the battlefield was strategic for Burn because he could heal dragons while in battle. One day he met Jewelseeker in battle. Jewelseeker was furious at him for leaving. Janos tried to explain why he left but Jewelseeker wouldn't listen. Janos died a tragic death in the talons of Jewelseeker. Family Mate: Jewelseeker Daughter: Northstar Mother: open Father: open Relations Jewelseeker- Used to be in love but after a huge fight, they dislike each other but don't hate each other. Northstar- Barely sees her but loves her dearly and would die protecting her. Gallery Janosrefac.png|Reference Janosxjewelseeker=northstar.png|Janos with Jewelseeker and Northstar Dragon (28).png|By feather on FR Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:SandWings Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hybrids